


Day 29 - Push Comes to Shove

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Slash, cupboard!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This has to be the most ridiculous situation he has been in so far. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 - Push Comes to Shove

This has to be the most ridiculous situation he has been in so far. Hiding in a cupboard at a crime scene rutting against his boyfriend-of-three-weeks.

“Oh God, Sherlock....”

The next thrust almost shoves him through the door.

“Jesus. Stop pushing me.”

“ _Would you make up your mind_?”

“Just move more careful.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

They stare at each other in almost anger for a moment, before John starts laughing. A little too loud.

Sherlock grins and presses his hand over John’s mouth before starting to grind his hips again.

John groans.

The fingers press against his mouth and nose. He can’t breathe properly. But it doesn’t matter because this feels _so_ good.

 

***

Contrary to what people think about him, Sherlock isn’t a novice when it comes to sex. He _is_ when it comes to sex within a relationship though. Which is why he is still amazed by things like this. 

He never knew that humour could be part of sex. He likes it very much, loves the feeling of John giggling against him.

The laughter gives way to moans and it ends far too soon. 

There are bitemarks on his fingers and he has a cramp in his arm. Still, this has been totally worth it – and so much better than a serious case of blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'shout'. 
> 
> Yes, I am aware that these two have more sex in cupboards than probably possible. But who cares? :D


End file.
